Im Schatten der Dunkelheit
Fröstelnd schlinge ich meine Arme um meinen schmalen Körper. Zitternd vor Kälte laufe ich weiter. Tagsüber wird es mittlerweile schon ziemlich warm, doch sobald die Sonne untergeht und die Schatten unsere Welt einnehmen wird es zunehmend kühler. Ich schaue auf meine Uhr. 22:43 Uhr, zeigt mir das Display meiner Digitaluhr an. Die Sonne ist bereits vor einigen Stunden untergegangen. Ich bin kein Nachtmensch. Nun ja, das ist vielleicht eine Untertreibung. Ich hasse die Nacht. Nein nicht die Nacht selber, viel mehr die Dunkelheit. Viel lieber wäre ich jetzt in meinem warmen Bett, in eine kuschelige Decke eingehüllt und würde ein spannendes Buch lesen oder mir Serien auf meinem Tablet anschauen. Doch ich muss das hier tun, so sehr ich es auch hasse. Meine Katze ist seit heute Morgen verschwunden. Klar ich könnte bis Morgen warten und tagsüber nach ihr suchen, doch ich mache mir grosse Sorgen. Lady Midnight, welch ironischer Name, ist eine tiefschwarze Katze, welche ich schon seit meinem 12. Geburtstag besitze. Sie ist in den letzten 10 Jahren, welche sie an meiner Seite verbracht hatte, noch kein einziges Mal weggelaufen. Irgendetwas muss ihr zugestossen sein. Also habe ich mich auf den Weg gemacht um sie zu suchen. Ich wohne auf dem Land, in der Nähe eines kleinen Wäldchens. Ich weiss, dass Lady Midnight dort gerne herumstreunt. Ich seufze. Der Kies knirscht unter meinen Sohlen, während ich dem kleinen Weg Richtung Wald folge. In meiner rechten Hand halte ich eine kleine Taschenlampe umklammert. Der schmale, Keilförmige Lichtstrahl, welcher von ihr ausgeht, ist die einzige richtige Lichtquelle. Mond und Sterne werden von dicken Wolkenschleiern verhüllt. Eine sanfte Brise zaust mein Haar. Ich fröstle erneut. Ich hasse die Dunkelheit. Warum? Ganz einfach: Hinter jeder Ecke, hinter jedem Busch, überall könnte etwas lauern, ein Dieb, ein Mörder oder ein Psychopath. Doch dies sind alles Menschen. Menschen existieren auch bei Tageslicht und können dich somit genauso tagsüber angreifen. Doch was mich die Dunkelheit fürchten lässt, sind die Kreaturen, welche im Schatten leben. Jeder Mensch weiss tief in seinem Innern, das sie existieren. Denn warum sonst schauen Kinder nachts vor dem Einschlafen, ob sich ein Monster unter ihrem Bett befindet? Warum sonst verkriechen wir uns nach einem Horrorfilm unter der Bettdecke, wo wir uns sicher fühlen? Und warum sonst würde ich jetzt von dieser unbegründeten Angst erfasst werden?! Ich bleibe stehen. Unmittelbar vor mir ragen die Bäume in den dunklen Nachthimmel empor. Ich schlucke. Meine Kehle fühlt sich rau und mein Mund ausgetrocknet an. Warum nur habe ich bloss solche Angst vor der Dunkelheit? Wer sagt denn, dass all die schrecklichen Kreaturen wirklich existieren? Doch genau das ist der Punkt: Wissenschaftlich ist es nicht bewiesen, dass Geister und Monster jeglicher Art existieren. Jedoch ist es auch nicht bewiesen, dass sie'' nicht'' existieren! Doch wenn sie nicht existieren würden, warum wissen wir dann über sie Bescheid? Warum erzählen wir uns dann gegenseitig Gruselgeschichten am Lagerfeuer? Ganz einfach: Sie sind Real! Tagsüber kann man sie nicht sehen, weil man dem Schutz des Lichtes unterzogen ist, doch nachts, wenn man alleine im Bett liegt und an sie denkt, sind sie da und zehren von der Angst der Menschen. Die Angst macht sie stärker, bis sie einem eines Tages auflauern. Und dann ist es einem nicht mehr möglich, nicht über sie Bescheid zu wissen. Dann will man die Leute warnen, vor i''hnen'' warnen, doch sie glauben es nicht. Sie halten es für das Gerede einer Schizophrenen Person und lassen diese in eine Psychiatrie einliefern. Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken auf. Ich zittere am ganzen Körper. Ein leises rascheln ertönt hinter mir. Ich zucke zusammen. Langsam drehe ich mich um, auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Doch da ist nichts. Nichts, ausser dem verlassenen Kiesweg vor mir. Erleichtert atme ich auf und drehe mich wieder dem Wald zu. Ich spüre wie etwas nasses, kaltes meine Wange hinunterläuft. Ich weine. Ich habe Angst. Sie existieren und sie beobachten mich in diesem Moment, da bin ich mir ganz sicher! Und dann kann ich sie sehen. Lauter Schatten, welche am Waldrand entlang gleiten. Einige sehen Menschlich aus, andere wie Tiere oder nochmals andere sehen einfach nur furchteinflössend aus! Ich spüre wie Panik in mir aufsteigt. Ich kann sie sehen! Ich sehe sie! Noch mehr Tränen fliessen über meine Wangen. Nun drehen sie ihre Köpfe in meine Richtung. Sie schauen mich an, sie wissen das ich sie sehen kann. Meine Angst ist gross genug, so dass sie ihre Verstecke verlassen und sich mir offenbaren! Ich zittere und schluchze. Ich will mich umdrehen und wegrennen, weg von diesen schrecklichen Schattenmonstern! Doch meine Beine geben unter mir nach und ich falle zu Boden. Die Taschenlampe gleitet aus meiner zitternden Hand, rollt langsam über den Boden und bleibt einige Meter von mir entfernt liegen. Ich umschlinge meinen zitternden Körper mit meinen Armen. Sie sind da, sie werden mich hohlen! Nein, sie werden mich nicht hohlen, so gnädig sind sie nicht. Sie werden mich verfolgen, bis an mein Lebensende! Sie werden mir im Schatten auflauern und mich mit ihren glühenden Augen anstarren, bis ich dem Wahnsinn verfalle! Ein leises Miauen reisst mich aus meiner Panikattacke. Mit tränennassem Gesicht schaue ich auf. Lady Midnight schmiegt sich maunzend an meinen Körper. Ich strecke meine Hand aus und fahre durch ihr weiches Fell. Ich wimmere, während ich verängstigt und erleichtert zugleich durch das dunkle Fell meiner geliebten Katze streiche. Ich halte den Atem an, dann zwinge ich mich aufzuschauen Der Waldrand liegt verlassen vor mir. Nichts. Keine Schattenkreaturen. Doch die Erleichterung bleibt aus. Sie haben sich in die Schatten zurückgezogen, doch sie sind immer noch da, dass weiss ich! Ich bleibe sitzen und warte darauf das sich meine beschleunigte Atmung wieder normalisiert. Ich muss Nachhause, weg von hier! Auf wackeligen Beinen erhebe ich mich, greife nach der Taschenlampe und hebe mit der freien Hand Lady Midnight hoch. Die Katze maunzt kurz überrascht auf, schmiegt sich dann jedoch an mich. So ist es gut. So fühle ich mich zumindest etwas sicherer. Doch diese Sicherheit ist reine Illusion, das weiss ich ganz genau. Lady Midnight schnurrt leise vor sich hin. Am ganzen Körper zitternd folge ich dem verlassenen Weg, welcher mich nachhause bringen wird. Doch ich spüre ihre Blicke bei jedem Schritt in meinem Nacken. Sie sind da. Im Schatten der Dunkelheit und beobachten mich. Sie werden mich von nun an immer beobachten. Doch nicht nur mich. Du kannst dich ruhig umdrehen, du wirst sie nicht direkt sehen, doch nachts, wenn du in deinem Bett liegst und an sie denkst, wirst du ihre Blicke auf dir spüren! Sie werden dich verfolgen, genauso wie sich mich verfolgen, sie werden nur drauf warten, dass du deiner Angst freien Lauf lässt, dann wirst du sie sehen. Für immer... Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Psychologischer Horror Kategorie:Kreaturen